


Three

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. If three people are photographed together, the person in the middle dies first, and it's bad luck to see an owl during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Remus found the photos when he was going through Sirius's things. Some part of him said 'I told you so.'

The first photo was of him and Sirius on either side of James.

The second was of Sirius, flanked by Peter and Frank Longbottom.

There were fates worse than death, he reminded himself, but it would seem the photos had been right.

He laughed as he put them to one side. It was his job, as a Dark Arts expert, to know what superstitions people might subscribe to. And after all, even Voldemort must have seen a owl in daylight.


End file.
